Caught in the Act
by thinlimitation
Summary: A series of one-shots all centering around the theme of our favorite couple being caught in compromising positions. Matt/Mello is the main pairing, but others will be making cameo appearances.
1. A and B

**"Caught in the Act"**

**Written By: **_thinlimitation, aka mellomafia_

**Disclaimer: **_Death Note and all related characters belong to Ohba-san and Obata-san. Not to me._

**Summary: **_A series of one-shots all centering around the theme of our favorite couple being caught in compromising positions. Matt/Mello is the main pairing, but others will be making cameo appearances._

**Genre: **_Romance/Friendship/Humour_

**Rating: **_Varies per oneshot, but as a generality, I think T works._

**WARNING!: **_There will be yaoi. XD If that's not your thing, click the back button._

**Author's Notes: **_Hey there, everybody! I've been having problems getting Splitting Atoms to cooperate. So when my friend and I came up with the idea of writing a bunch of drabbles and oneshots based around people catching Matt and Mello in the act, it seemed like a good opportunity to flex my writing muscles while I figure out my other stories. These stories aren't really related, so they won't be in chronological order, may be slightly AU, contain time bending, or whatnot. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy my interpretation of A, and enjoy seeing a pre-homocidal and much calmer B._

**I. **_A and B_

Always Afterlife, known in Whammy's House as merely A, laughed prettily as he tucked a strand of his long, inky black hair behind his ear, his ochre skirt swishing around his knees in the breeze as he turned and faced B, a smile set on his lips. It was autumn, A's favorite season, and the young teen was in a particularly good mood. His health, which was usually very poor and caused him to be rather emaciated and weak, had greatly improved recently, and for the first time in months, he was well enough to go outside. He breathed in the spicey scent of dead leaves and earth, sighing blissfully as he wrapped his arms around himself, his black and grey sweater slipping slightly off of one shoulder. "It's such a beautiful day," he mused, his voice soft and light and androgenous, as was everything about him. He plopped down on the ground, skirt flaring out slightly against the grass, and he looked up at his companion with a grin, patting the ground next to him in an invitation to sit.

Beyond Birthday raised a dubious eyebrow as he looked at the ground, hesitant to get even the slightest bit of dirt on his pants. Reluctantly, he bent down, sitting on the balls of his feet next to the other boy, resting his hands on his knees. He did not pull away when he felt A's slim, feminine hand slip into his own, their fingers intertwining. He allowed a soft smile to play on his lips, turning his head to face the other boy when he heard him speak once again. "Thank you for coming outside today with me. I know you do not like the outdoors much."

"That is fine," B replied, his thumb stroking the back of A's small hand. "It is enough to see you smile."

A grinned mischeviously before tackling B, who fell to the ground with a small, "_Oof!"_ He stayed, defiantly, on top of Beyond, kissing him sweetly, and deepening it once he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. After a few moments, Always broke off the kiss, laughing breathlessly, touching the other boy's cheek with great affection. "Thank you," he said, "You are so good to me." He looked into his lover's eyes with his own honey-colored pair, smiling as they seemed to flash red for a moment. An uncharacteristically wicked grin spread across his features, his delicate nose crinkling in mirth. "I think you deserve a reward. Don't you?"

B returned the devious smile with one of his own, one eyebrow arching in curiosity. "What would A suggest?"

Laughing happily, A scrambled to his feet, holding out a hand to help the other boy up. Smirking, Beyond accepted the hand and stood, allowing A to lead him in the direction of the secluded garden shed on the other side of the lawn.

_Meanwhile..._

"Oh, come on, Mells! What's the big deal?" An eight year old Matt stood with his arms across his chest, an exasperated pout set on his lips, brows furrowed in frustration. "It's not a big deal! All the other boys in our age group have done it except you, me, and Near. I want to know what all the fuss is about!"

Mello snapped off a chunk of chocolate irritably with his teeth, rolling his eyes. "You're just exaggerating. You know half of those boys are lying about it just to look cool, anyways." He allowed the chocolate to melt in his mouth a little before swallowing it, allowing his eyes to close in satisfaction for a moment before fixing Matt with a hard stare. "And anyways, if you want to know so bad, why didn't you just drag Linda into this stupid shed with you? She's been making eyes at you all month. It's obvious that she fancies you."

"But Linda's _boring_!" Matt protested. "She doesn't even like computers or games! I mean, her drawings are kind of cool, but she could at least draw something badass like a dragon or a post apocolypic zombie landscape instead of just drawing people around the House when they don't know it. I mean, come on, creepy much?" The redhead paused, pulling out a candy cigarette, sucking on it breifly before going on. "She's just...so _weird. _Besides that, last month, she was making eyes at _Near_." He pulled a face, shivering in distaste. "No way would I want to kiss a girl who's fancied _him_. I mean, please, I have _standards,_ Mells. Plus, she's not very pretty."

The blonde sighed, biting off another piece of chocolate violently, aggitated. "Fine, I understand the standards part," he conceded grudgingly, "but you're still missing one important factor, Matt. I'm _not _a bloody _girl_!"

Matt bite the candy cigarette in half, shrugging as he held back the urge to grin. "So? I know you're a boy. But you like cool shit and play games with me sometimes. And you're not weird like Linda is. You're hardcore badass and get into fights and boss people around. You break rules and don't care what anyone thinks. That's really, really cool, Mells." He allowed himself to smirk when he noticed a slight flush on the other boy's cheeks. Flattery will get you everywhere. "Besides that, you're my best friend, and a boy, so I trust you not to get all clingy and girly and follow me around and shit afterwards, demanding that we talk about our _feelings_." The blonde didn't seem completely convinced, shooting him a dubious look, so Matt decided that it was time to whip out his Ultima Weapon. "And," he said, making his voice sound very important, "if you've kissed somebody and Near hasn't? You'll have beat him. You'll have won."

It worked like a magic charm. Matt inwardly cheered. _Hells yeah, _he thought, _no one can beat my l33t magic skillz. Not with my +25 intelligence goggles on. Epic pwnage._

"Fine," Mello said with a smirk, advancing on Matt. "But you asked for it. Remember that." When the blonde was finally right in front of Matt, his smirk slipped away, along with his bravado, and Matt thought that the unsure expression on his best friend's face was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It made his heart speed up, thundering against his rib cage. The gamer smiled reassuringly, nervously draping his arms over Mello's shoulders, stepping close. His smile widened when he felt the blonde's arms circle his waist, leaning in part way before stopping, looking at the redhead questioningly. Matt touched Mello's cheek, and met him the rest of the way. Their noses bumped together awkwardly, and Matt pulled away a little, blushing as he tilted his head slightly to one side, brushing his lips softly against Mello's.

After a second they pulled away, both embarassed, flushed and not sure what to say. Matt was the first one to break the silence. "I...wow," he said lamely, bright red. "Wow..."

Mello nodded in agreement, blushing equally bright. "Yeah..."

They stood there for a minute, still holding each other, looking into each other's eyes. "...Want to do it again?" Matt enquired after a moment, smirking. Mello nodded and they kissed again, longer this time, and again, and again, not wanting to stop. Feeling bolder, Matt gently peeked out his tongue against Mello's lips, which caused the older boy to gasp, and he was just about to deepen the kiss when-

"Oh!" A said after opening the door to the shed, hand still held in B's. He turned to look at his lover, smiling, amused. "I think the shed is already taken, love." He turned to Matt and Mello, both of whom had sprung apart and were both pointedly looking anywhere other than at each other. "Sorry, boys. We'll...leave you alone." And with that, he shut the door quietly, his tinkling laughter fading as they walked away from the shed.

Matt waited until the sound of crunching leaves could no longer be heard before hesitantly looking over at Mello, who seemed to be finding a trowel on the ground particularly interesting. "So, um...you know...I'm wondering... Do you want to beat Near at French kissing, too?"

**Author's Notes II:** _It just seemed appropriate to end it there. XD I hope you all enjoyed it! There will be more coming, so I hope you do! XD Read and review! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Roger

**"Caught in the Act"**

**Written By: **_thinlimitation, aka mellomafia_

**Disclaimer: **_Death Note and all related characters belong to Ohba-san and Obata-san. Not to me._

**Summary: **_A series of one-shots all centering around the theme of our favorite couple being caught in compromising positions. Matt/Mello is the main pairing, but others will be making cameo appearances._

**Genre: **_Romance/Friendship/Humour_

**Rating: **_Varies per oneshot, but as a generality, I think T works._

**WARNING!: **_There will be yaoi. XD If that's not your thing, click the back button._

**Author's Notes: **_Hey there! Here's the next installment of 'Caught in the Act'. XD This time the culprit is Roger. Initally, it was going to be L, but it just wasn't cooperating with me, so L's appearance will have to wait until later. Luckily, Roger is very fun to write, so I think this chapter will go pretty smoothly. XD Nothing's as fun as writing crotchety old men, haha. Hope you enjoy!_

**II. **_Roger_

Roger Ruvie was not particularly fond of children. It might sound odd, considering he was the Headmaster of Whammy's House, but it remained an undeniable fact. Oh, he could tolerate them well enough, and he quite liked the well-behaved orphans in the House, but as a generality, children and Roger were like oil and water; they just didn't mix.

So, you could imagine his annoyance when Near had interupted him from his work on his latest Entomology book to clean up a pool of sick a child had left on the playroom floor.

Heaving a heavy sigh, the old man paused on the brief journey to the supply closet to clean his spectacles with a hankerchief, stretching his back with a low grunt. He was really getting too old for all this running around. He may have been five years younger than Quillish, but, as he often reminded his dear friend whenever the subject of the House was concerned, Whammy was only responsible for one L, whereas Roger was responsible for upwards of a hundred. Of course, there were other caretakers, but they were few and far between, and not many of them were young. He'd have to give his colleague a call and inquire about hiring on a few extra staff members. After all, he wasn't as young as he once was.

Making a mental note to give Quillish a ring, the Headmaster resumed his journey to the second floor supply closet, mentally preparing himself for the sight and smell of vomit, and praying they still had some saw dust to help get the mess up out of the carpet.

_Meanwhile..._

Matt smirked at Mello as the blonde shoved him roughly against the wall of the supply closet, watching with immense satisfaction as the older boy shut the door soundly behind them and the overhead light flickered on, illuminating the small room with a dim yellow light that waxed and waned in it's intensity. In a matter of moments, the redhead's arms were pinned against the wall at his sides, and he purred as he arched his neck and felt the erotic scrape of teeth and tongue against his newly exposed flesh.

"Couldn't wait until we got to our room, huh?" The gamer laughed breathlessly, burying his nose into Mello's golden tresses, licking and sucking at his earlobe before being awarded with a low groan.

"Your fault," the Slavic boy whispered huskily against his throat, tightening his grip on Matt's wrists until it was almost painful, making the younger boy moan softly. "Passing me those notes in class... You have it coming to you."

"What can I say, Mells? I'm a teenage boy. I have _needs_," Matt groaned, arching against the blonde, unable to hold back a smile.

His plan had worked perfectly. All during Criminal Pyschology, the redhead hadn't been able to keep his eyes off the other boy. There was just something so..._sexy_ about watching Mello at rapt attention during a lecture, his eyes intense, brows furrowed, sucking on the end of his pen... It drove the gamer absolutely _crazy_. He wanted those brilliant green eyes paying attention to _him_. So, he ripped out a piece of lined paper from his notebook and scrawled in his sloppy handwriting, '_I can't stop thinking about last night... You know, I think you gave me a hickey. ;-)' _Matt folded the paper neatly in half, and then in half again, before sliding the note across the desk towards Mello, nudging the blonde's elbow with the corner of it to capture his attention. Turning to face him with a perfectly sculpted blonde eyebrow, the older boy discreetly unfolded the piece of paper, read the message and allowed a tiny smirk to play on the corner of his lips. He scribbled a message back before sliding the paper across the desk back towards Matt and focusing once again on the lecture.

_'I can't, either. Now pay attention, he's practically laying out the final here,'_ the note read. Matt frowned. That wouldn't do. No, that just wouldn't do at all. Letting out an exaggerated yawn that sounded suspiciously like the mewling noise he made when Mello was a little _too_ rough in just the _right_ way, the redhead stretched theatrically, his hair falling away from the nape of his neck to reveal a purple lovebite. He noted smugly that the blonde was looking at him through the corner of his eye, his hands clenched against the desk in a white-knuckled grip; a sure sign that he was desperately trying to control himself. He had him _right_ where he wanted him.

_'We have a free period after class is over. Want to nip back to our room for an hour? I promise to make it worth your while. ;),' _Matt wrote back, pushing the paper across the desk once again, sighing sexily. With shaking hands, Mello read the message, biting his bottom lip. The redhead couldn't help but smile. The second the bell rang, the blonde pulled him out of the room by his arm, which is how Matt had got himself in his current position, and he couldn't have been more happy.

"God, Matt," Mello groaned into his ear, breath hot against his skin. His hands were all over the gamer, groping, feeling...the redhead didn't know how much more he could take. "If I do poorly on that final, I swear, I'm going to punish you."

"Mmm, now, don't tempt me, Mells," Matt managed to gasp out between moans as he roughly thrust his hips against Mello's leg, desperate for friction. "You know how I'm a glutton for punishment." When he felt the blonde's hands grip his ass, however, all coherent thoughts left his brain, leaving nothing but the want for _more._

More, however, didn't happen, as the door was flung open and the two boys halted their actions, turning to stare at their Headmaster in a horrified manner, like a deer caught in the headlights between fight and flight. Matt blushed crimson when he realized Mello's hands were still grasping his buttocks.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Roger shook his head, grabbing the bag of sawdust by the door, sighing. He paused for a moment, trying to decide what to say, before deciding against it and simply shutting the door behind him. He'd figure out what sort of talk he'd have with the two boys after he finished cleaning up the sick.

He really was getting too old for this sort of thing.


	3. Near

**"Caught in the Act"**

**Written By: **_thinlimitation, aka mellomafia_

**Disclaimer: **_Death Note and all related characters belong to Ohba-san and Obata-san. Not to me._

**Summary: **_A series of one-shots all centering around the theme of our favorite couple being caught in compromising positions. Matt/Mello is the main pairing, but others will be making cameo appearances._

**Genre: **_Romance/Friendship/Humor_

**Rating: **_Varies per oneshot, but as a generality, I think T works._

**WARNING!: **_There will be yaoi. XD If that's not your thing, click the back button._

**Author's Notes: **_Howdy, all! This time it's Near's turn! This one is going to be angsty to break up the humor, and I'll be deviating from the formula I wrote the last two chapters by. It's also going to be shorter, more of a drabble type thing. Hopefully you'll all still enjoy! ^^ Also, if you guys have any suggestions as to who should catch Mello and Matt, let me know! ^^ Enjoy!_

**III. **_Near_

It was Christmas time and all of Winchester was covered in a blanket of glittering snow. The fire crackled merrily in the playroom hearth, and Near watched as a few of the younger orphans clamored around the tall, heavily decorated Christmas tree, laughing as they shook packages and listened to the sounds of their contents, trying to guess as the mysteries hidden beneath the bright, shining paper and ribbons.

Near lay on his stomach next to the fireplace, legs bent at the knees and feet kicked up childishly as he played with his model robots. His real focus, however, was not on his toys, but rather on two of fellow sucessors.

Mello was in his usual spot in the bay window, back supported by a pillow against the wall, legs stretched out languidly on the cushioned bench, intensely focused on a thick, musty book. Matt sat on the floor in front of the blonde, Gameboy in his hands, knees pulled close to his chest, the back of his head just barely touching Mello's thigh. The younger of the three watched out of the corner of his eye as the redhead tilted his head back to rest in the blonde's lap, smiling widely at the other boy, who glanced away from his book for a moment before grinning softly in return, his slim hand reaching down to gently stroke his hair as he continued reading. The gamer went back to his game contentedly, leaning into his friend's touch.

This was not the first time something like this had happened. They were cautious, subtle, but Near noticed it all the same.

He sat behind them in class, paying very little attention to the lecture, studying instead the body language of two friends. Matt and Mello always sat next to each other, and always shared a desk whenever possible. Perhaps no one else picked up on it, but Near saw. He saw the way they looked at each other, the coy smiles and twinkling eyes. He saw how they allowed their fingers to brush just a little too long whenever they passed each other papers or writing utensils. He saw the way they would hook their ankles together under the desk, gently stroking each other's calves with the tops of their feet. He saw the way Matt would lean in, gently tucking Mello's hair behind his ear to whisper secrets and sweet nothings as they walked in the hallways that made the blonde blush or laugh...

He saw the way their fingers intertwined when they didn't think anyone was watching them. Saw the way Mello would lazily lean his head against Matt's shoulder as they studied in the library.

Near saw it all, saw what no one else did. And jealousy burned in his heart every time.

As the sun sank in the West and the sky darkened, the playroom began to empty until only the Top Three students remained. Finally, the white haired boy stood up, gathering his robots in his arms and left the room, a dull ache in his chest. As he made his way out of the playroom and up hall stairs, Near tripped on the cuff of his pajama pants, one of his toys dropping from his arms and clattered down the steps, landing on the hard wood floor on the landing. He began to climb back down the stairs, but paused when he heard Matt and Mello's voices, and instead crouched down at the top of the stairs, watching silently from a distance as they emerged, fingers intwined, in the doorway.

"Hey, Mells," Matt said softly, smiling at the other boy as he pointed up to a sprig of dark green leaves and white berries tied with red ribbon, "Mistletoe."

The blonde looked up where the redhead's finger had indicated, turning to the other boy with a devious smirk. "So it is."

Near watched, frozen, as Mello slid an arm around Matt's waist, pulling him dangerously close, his free hand, gently caressing the other boy's pale cheek before burying itself in his red tresses. The gamer wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, eyeslids fluttering closed when the blonde kissed him, moaning softly as he deepened it.

Without retreiving his robot, Near fled, heart pounding wildly beneath his ribcage. He had wondered, he had suspected...but to actually see it...to actually see Mello kiss Matt like that... For the first time since he could remember, the genius felt the burn of tears in his eyes.

Near never thought that he would be envious of the Third in line to suceed L.

Later, both their lips swollen from kissing and laughing breathlessly, Matt and Mello left the playroom doorway and made their way to the hallway stairs. pausing on the landing to see a solitary model robot laying broken on the hardwood floor.

**Author's Notes II: **_So, that's it. ^^; It's a lot more angsty than the last two parts, so I hope you enjoyed it. XD I'm working on the next installment, and I promise that the humor will return! ^^ As always, please review! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
